


The Grandegg [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skifandrians lay eggs, but nobody was expecting Agatha to do it. </p><p>Story written by Persephone_Kore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grandegg [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grandegg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163294) by [Persephone_Kore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Kore/pseuds/Persephone_Kore). 



Length:

10 minutes, 50 seconds

 

Music:

"Brandenburg Concerto No. 6 in B-Flat Major, BWV 1051: I. [Allegro]" by Johann Sebastian Bach, recorded by Trevor Pinnock and the European Brandenburg Ensemble

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 9.9 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Girl%20Genius/The%20Grandegg.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051205.zip)


End file.
